How we met
by creativecreamer
Summary: hi, my name's cream, I'm quite new in New York City, but it seems things really not going easy with me. I'm new so plz go easy, oh and no slash 2012 v.
1. Chapter 1 Things started

**Cream's P.O.V.**

I'm new in New York City so that's mean it's time for new school, It was quite boring…and lonely too

'My first class is…Science… brilliant…' I thought to myself

"Please sit here" Miss Mary told me pointing at the blank desk next to a girl with long pink hair, purple eyes and wearing a yellow dress, she seems like a cool girl, maybe this could be my first friend!

"Hi, I'm Preem, nice to meet you, what's ya name" Preem nicely introduce herself "Hi, I'm cream, nice ta meet you too" I introduce myself

"Nice name, new, huh" Preem ask

"Yeah"

"Well, you wanna hang out"

"I would love too" I answer

After school, we decide to hang out at Preem's condo

"Where is ya condo called again?" I asked "The lyrics, why?" it really familiar, after sudden realization curse me gasping "That's my condo, my room is 205"

"Mine is 206! Wtf!" she yell in surprise, my first friend in New York happens to lived next door! What are the chances! Then we continued walk and chat until we, well me, bumped in to someone curse both of us falling on to the ground, hard

"Hey, watch it!" the boy beside her yelling at us "I'm sorry"

"Sorry won't good enough, its curse my girlfriend a bruise"

"Oh, that's mean it all our fault!? You don't have to be careful!? You know it's BOTH our fault and you blame us for it?" Preem snapped

"Could you two stop arguing? Apologize now!" the girl demands, both Preem and the boy apologize and we start a conversation

"So you two from our school" the boy asked

"Yep, I'm Cream and this is Preem" I introduce ourselves to them

"I'm April O'Neil, and this is…" but before April could finish the boy speak

"I'm Casey Jones"

"It's quite late now, let's go home" Preem suggest, luckily, our condo is near their apartment go we can walk together and my family sent me to study here and buy me a condo so I don't have to worry about going home late, but suddenly, loads of people jump out on us, their wearing black and seems like a…ninja

"Footbots!" April yell

"A What now?" I asked "it too much! Run!" Casey yell and we run but…

"It's a dead-end!" Preem yell

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting them

**Cream's P.O.V.**

suddenly April open a NCY sewer cover "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" I yell "yes! Just follow me!" and we did so until we run in to an abandon train station or something and that not what makes me shock

"APRIL, CASEY! You bring stranger here!?" someone yell at us

"I'm sorry sensei, but there are tons of footbots after us, and we be with them for a while now and they really good at keeping secret, right guys" April asked us but…Well…

"A-a-a-a giant rat and giant turtles? COOL! And yes we will" we yell

"I'm master splinter, I'll leave you with the boys for a while, If you needs me I'll be meditates in my room" then splinter April and Casey leaves us with the turtles

"Hi dudete, I'm Mikey but you can call me ," The cheerful looking orange-clad turtle introduce himself "Hi, I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo" a clam yet friendly looking blue-clad introduce himself "Hello, I'm Donnie, nice to meet you" now a logical looking purple-clad turtle turn "Sup, I'm Raph" A cool yet strong looking red-clad turtle introduce himself to us, Preem introduce herself to them, now it's my turn "I'm Cream, nice ta meet ya all" "Cool names, Dudetes" Mikey said in cheerful tone "thanks, Mikey" Preem said "Hey Preem! Wanna play some video games with me!" Mikey asked Preem "I'm so gonna beat you, mike" "no way!" and they run to the television "and I'm gonna go to the lab, call if you needs me" with that Donnie walked off

"So… Whatcha wanna do?" I asked the 2 turtle

"We can spar" Leo suggest "yeah I can used that too" Raph said "ok! Let's go"

At the dojo

"We're here" Leo said "wow!" I said in owe "We'll go easy on ya" Raph say smirking "no need" I said as I get into fighting position as well as them

"Hajime!" Leo said, luckily I know a little bit of Japanese so I know what Leo said, as Raph charge at me I swiftly run to his back and push him into to ground and sit on him, Leo charge at me so I'm spin on Raph back and kick Leo and Jump onto him

"Heh, I won" I said proudly "How!" Leo and Raph said at the same time "I study fighting before and Preem can do kunfu" I explain

"Well, you defeat 2 of my sons in sparring practice?" splinter said calmly at the door "sorta sensei" I replied "well then, Leonardo, go call your brothers and Miss Preem here" "Hai sensei" with that Leo gone off and call the other

"What is it sensei?" Donnie asked

"Today we will spar with these two girls" Sensei said

"Pfff ha ha spar with them? Dude, we can beat them in flash" Mikey laugh

"We'll see 'bout that" Preem said smirking "Miss Cream and Miss Preem are allow to team up, the last on standing will get a grand prize" splinter continued as everyone get into fighting position "hajime" splinter yell

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 New friends

**Preem P.O.V.**

We were sparring with the turtles, even I knew kunfu, and a best student in my kunfu class, Cream learn fighting to this day and great at it, but they're makes me quite nervous. Anyway back to the point, while Leo and Raph ageist each other, Mikey charge at me so I do a backflip to dodge and kick him in the back curse him to fall on the ground by surprised "sorry Mikey, ya down" I said then I charge at Donnie while he fight with Cream, tackle him to the ground "you down too" then I saw Leo and Raph charge at me at both side, suddenly, Cream pulled one of Raph arm and swing him across the room on to the ground then she walk up to me and surround Leo

"Whatcha gonna do now, huh?" Cream said then tackle him to the ground by surprise "thanks for going easy on us" Cream said

"Power of teamwork!" we said in unitization

"Yame" master splinter walked up to us "now for your prize, you can choose your weapon, one for main weapon and one for range weapon"

**Sometime later**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Preem and Cream walked out from the dojo being surrounded by the guys "Hey congrats for your victory back there! You are AWESOME!" Mikey said "yeah, you really did a number on us" Leo continued "thanks for the complement, guys" Cream said "Yeah, you guys are awesome too" Preem said "so, what's ya weapons" Raph asked "well, I choose a double gaundao for main weapon and a blowgun and a difference kind of darts" Cream said showing her weapons "And I'm choose a halberd and a slingshot" Preem said showing them her weapons too "Hey Preem! Wanna continued play videogames?" Mikey asked "you bet" then Preem and Mikey race to the TV

"Oh no! Look at the time, don't you two have to go home?" Leo said "nah, Preem and I was sent to study here so we don't have to worry about going home late" Cream explain "you can stay here if ya want" Raph said "Raph, how are they supposed to get their PJ" Donnie said rolling his eyes "actually, before we bump into April we go buy some new PJ and some everyday cloth and tomorrow my school celebrate new year holiday so don't have to go to school for 2 weeks" Cream explain again "I hope we'll go on adventure together sometime" Donnie said "We will" Cream said smiling

**_"_****_Welcome to Hamato family"_**

**_The end_**


End file.
